1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a surgical stapling device for treating hollow tissue organs. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surgical stapling device having an approximation mechanism.
2. Background of the Related Art
Anastomosis is the surgical joining of separate hollow organ sections. Typically, an anastomosis procedure follows surgery in which a diseased or defective section of hollow tissue is removed and the remaining end sections are joined. Depending on the desired anastomosis procedure, the end sections may be joined by either circular, end-to-end or side-to-side organ reconstruction methods.
In a known circular anastomosis procedure, two ends of organ sections are joined by means of a stapling device which drives a circular array of staples through the end of each organ section and simultaneously cores any tissue interior of the driven circular array of staples to free a tubular passage. Examples of devices for performing circular anastomosis of hollow organs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,053,390, 5,588,579, 5,119,983, 5,005,749, 4,646,745, 4,576,167, and 4,473,077, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Typically, these devices include an elongated shaft having a handle portion at a proximal end thereof to effect actuation of the device and a staple holding component disposed at a distal end thereof. An anvil assembly including an anvil shaft with attached anvil head is mounted to the distal end of the device adjacent a staple holding component. Opposed end portions of tissue of the hollow organ(s) to be stapled are clamped between the anvil head and the staple holding component of the device. The clamped tissue is stapled by driving one or more staples from the staple holding component so that the ends of the staples pass through the tissue and are deformed by the anvil head. An annular knife is concurrently advanced to core tissue within the hollow organ to free a tubular passage within the organ.
Surgical stapling devices for performing circular anastomosis have also been used to treat internal hemorrhoids in the rectum. During the use of a circular stapling device for hemorrhoid treatment, the anvil head and the staple holding component of the surgical stapling device are inserted through the anus and into the rectum with the anvil head and the staple holding component in an open or unapproximated position. Thereafter, a purse string suture is used to pull the internal hemorrhoidal tissue and/or mucosal tissue towards the anvil rod. Next, the anvil head and the staple holding component are approximated to clamp the hemorrhoidal tissue and/or mucosal tissue between the anvil head and the staple holding component. The stapling device is fired to remove the hemorrhoidal tissue and/or mucosal tissue and staple the cut tissue.
Despite its success and the overall acceptance of its many benefits, the use of circular anastomosis staplers presents a number of challenges. In particular, due to the close proximity of anvil head to the staple holding component, visibility of access to the surgical site is limited, especially during procedures for the treatment of hemorrhoids. Moreover, during approximation of the anvil head and staple holding component of the surgical stapling device, it is sometimes difficult to properly position tissue to be removed within the staple holding component of the surgical stapling device. As such, the tissue may bunch up in a tissue gap defined between the anvil head and the staple holding component of the instrument. This may result in malformed staples and/or ineffective removal of all the desired tissue.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists in the art for a circular stapling device for the treatment of tissue which can provide for improved visibility and access to a surgical site. Moreover, a continuing need exists in the art for a circular stapling device for the treatment of tissue which can quickly and easily position tissue to be removed within the staple holding component of the surgical stapling device.